Mistakes and Promises
by invisibleshadows
Summary: What would you give to change your past and fix the mistakes you made? Skyla Lamar would give up everything including her own life. After years of waiting for evil to return, she has been asked to teach at her old school, Hogwarts, but not everything is what it seems. Full summary inside
1. About Mistakes and Promises & Dedication

.**FF Author's Note: Yes I know I still I have to finish my other story, but I started this before I even started Revan. I posted it only on Wattpad for a few reasons. 1.) Because my friends from the forum had Wattpad accounts and told me to put it on there and 2.) I was too lazy to put it on here until now.**

* * *

Summary: What would you give to change your past and fix the mistakes you made? Skyla Lamar would give up everything including her own life. After years of waiting for evil to return, she has been asked to teach at her old school, Hogwarts, but not everything is what it seems. Many things have changed since she left to become a Death Eater. Can she fix her past and help the Order or will she add another mistake to her long list?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I only own Skyla. All other characters from the role-play or J.K. Rowling's books, belong to their respectful owners.**

Author's Note: This book is based off of a character I made who goes by the name of Skyla Lamar. She was first created in the Hogwarts Role-play. I wasn't even going to do a story about her until Jj asked me to.

Now I am very happy that she did. I enjoyed thinking of ideas and finally writing about Skyla's full tale.

I do not own anything except for Skyla, her life, Elizabeth, and Skyla's friends and family. All other characters, places, ect., from the Role-play or from J.K 's wonderful world, belong to their respectful owners.

This book's dedication is split in many different ways.

_For Jj, who told me to write the tale._

_ For Katniss for including Clarissa and Eleanor in Skyla's life._

_For Massie, who dealt with my asking of "Is this ok?" and "Can you read this over?" and for giving me Lavender._

_ For Lyla who wrote the character of Erin and let me include her in the adventures as well._

_For Annalee who wrote about Chloe, a girl that liked to light robes on fire._

_ And for Lucy who started us on our adventures._


	2. Chapter 1: Going Back

Mistakes and Promises

Chapter 1

My green eyes opened as I awoke from another dreamless sleep. The bright sunlight was coming through my half drawn curtains. I reluctantly sat up and walked over to the mirror. A black tank top and shorts covered my slim body. My black hair was layered and on the long side. If you looked on my left forearm, when I wasn't wearing long sleeves, you would be able to see a tattoo.

The biggest mistake of my life.

It looked like an ordinary tattoo; a skull was depicted with a snake curving out of the mouth. It wasn't like common tattoos, though; this tattoo connected me to the darkest person in a century, TomMarvoloRiddle. Nowadays he went by a different name, Lord Voldemort.

I was one of his followers and, along with a handful of others, I was apart of his inner circle. We were called 'Death Eaters' and were each marked with the tattoo, called the dark mark. The Death Eaters were Voldemort's most loyal followers, save two.

About 15 years ago, two of Voldemort's Death Eaters secretly changed sides. I was one of them. The other one was SeverusSnape. Together we deceived Lord Voldemort and helped AlbusDumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. After Voldemort's downfall, I went back home and only saw Severus on a few occasions.

That was until Voldemort came back.

Not to long ago, the dark mark began burning again, just as it did when Voldemort was alive. It kept getting stronger and stronger until he called us. I went straight to Hogwarts and Dumbledore. Severus had already explained what had happened and Albus told us to go. We arrived an hour late, but we proved to Voldemort that we could still spy on Dumbledore for him.

I walked into my kitchen and crossed August 31st off the calendar and flipped to September. The day I always looked forward to as a kid was here, September 1st. To ordinary people, or as I call them, Muggles, it is just the first day of another month, but to every witch and wizard it is the first day back at Hogwarts.

I graduated from the school years ago, around 17 years. I just turned thirty-two this year. Even though I left that long ago, I still feel the excitement, as I get ready to go back today.

The Dark Lord had asked me, or should I say ordered, to get a job at Hogwarts teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, a job that was supposedly jinxed. Of course, he assured me that I would live until the end of the year.

I threw last minuet things into my bag, my old books from school, a present for Lavender, and a picture of my family. There were only three in the picture my father, myself, and my mother, before she left us.

When I was eight, I woke up one morning to find my father crying as he read a letter. It was from my mother; she had left early in the morning and planned to never come back. I ran out the door, foolishly, seeing if it was just a joke and she was waiting for me. That was how I meet LilyEvans.

I literally ran into her and we both fell to the ground. She was very kind and after my many apologies, she asked if I wanted to go to the park with her because her sister was sick and couldn't make it. I had nodded and quietly walked with her. Lily was always one of my better friends along with Violet.

I felt a tear slide down my face thinking of her. However, I pushed those thoughts away and closed my bags. After grabbing my things I walked out the door, locking it behind me.

* * *

The taxi ride was a long one. It might have been because I lived a while from King's Cross Station or it was because the Muggle driver would not shut up about his life problems. I felt like cursing his mouth shut and my hand moved only inches away from my wand a few times, but I refrained from doing something. I refused to go to Azkaban over a stupid thing like this.

I grabbed my belongings out of the car and walked inside the station. I walked quickly towards platform nine and didn't stop my pace until I got there. I was in my robes and preferred not to be stared at by Muggles. I was actually surprised that the Muggle driver didn't say anything about my clothing. Then again, he was only focusing about himself. I stood between platforms nine and ten and looked around a few times before running towards the brick wall dividing them.

When I appeared on the other side, I felt like a child again. Children were rushing around saying good-bye to their parents and catching up with their friends. Mothers were checking that nothing was forgotten and fathers were telling mischievous children to behave. The scarlet train was still the same, making a whistle signaling that it was time to go. It was all the sights and sounds of my second home.

I let a small smile linger on my face before boarding the train and finding an empty compartment. After shutting the door, I set my bags down and relaxed in the seat. The train started to pull away as I looked out the window.

After a while, the familiar cart lady passed. "Anything off the trolley, dear?"

"No thanks," I said. I couldn't believe it was the same person. She moved on and I sat back further in my chair, hoping to sleep. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and exhaled.

Tap.

Tap.

Bang.

Pound.

"Skyla!" I opened my eyes to see Violet's daughter, Lavender, at my compartment door, smiling.

I was friends with Violet for the longest of times. I knew her even before I met Lily. But she was to kind and I didn't deserve it.

I got her other daughter killed.

A while ago, a bunch of Death Eaters got bored and decided to go pick on some Muggles. They didn't know that Lexie was a witch. They didn't care when I screamed at them to stop. They didn't care after the first child screamed and died. And they didn't care when I almost jumped in between Lexie and the killing curse.

Almost.

Violet never blamed me when I brought Lexie's cold, limp body to her door that night and Lavender was too young to understand what had happened. One day her sister was there and the next she was gone. I didn't want to go to the funeral. It was my fault Lexie was dead anyway, but Violet, as usual, found a way to drag me along. I would never forgive myself.

I got up from my chair and let Lavender in. She was bright and all smiles, as usual. "Hey Professor," she said. I smirked and closed the door behind her. "Mom says I have to give you this." Lavender put a wrapped, small box into my hand.

"What is it?" I asked, turning it over in my hands a few times.

She let out a sigh, "Like I know." I turned my head to the side and gave her a questioning look. "Alright, alright it's a scrap book or something."

"You always mind everyone else's business," I sighed. A brown haired girl with blue eyes came to the compartment door.

"Uh, Lav, everyone's waiting for you," she said after opening the door. The girl looked at me strangely and then turned back to Lavender.

"Ok," she said. Lavender gave me a quick hug before leaving. I sat back down into my chair and tried to get some rest before we arrived.

* * *

The train stopped in the Hogsmeade station as it usually did. I got up, stretched, and grabbed my bags with the gift from Violet. The students were scrambling to get out the train and into the castle while timid first years looked for where to go. I made my way through the train and saw Lavender and her friends in front of me. Lavender gave me a quick wave before disappearing with the rest of the crowd.

I got off the train and looked around. First years were going over to the boats and the rest of the students were talking on their way over to the carriages, catching up on what they did over the summer. After scanning the crowd some more, I saw a sight that surprised me.

Severus Snape.

His head was turned, looking for someone and when he saw me, he started walking over.

"Hey Professor," I said when he reached me.

His lip curled into an unused smirk. "Still joking around I see."

"Still grumpy I see," I replied. "What are you doing around the students? I thought you avoided them like the plague."

"I was sent to find you. It appears that our Headmaster wants me to remind you where everything is."

"Or he's just playing matchmaker again," I mumbled. "I think I remember where everything is. No need to waste your time on me."

"That's fine with me," Severus said. He took one of my bags and walked with me to the castle, it's windows dimly glowing in the darkness.

I was finally back.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it a not so eventful Chapter 1, but don't worry if it's anything like the roleplay it will get good soon and fast! :D So please comment. It would mean the world to me!**


	3. Chapter 2: Help?

Mistakes and Promises

Chapter 2

The walk back up to the castle was a long one. In distance, it wasn't actually long, but it felt like it because of the unsettling silence. Severus Snape was never much of a talker, though. When we reached the castle, he handed me my bag and mumbled a good-bye before leaving. I gave a stiff nod and turned to look at my former home. Memories, both good and bad, flooded back as I looked at the marble staircases, the students going to the Great Hall, and smelt the aroma of elf-made food. Bags in hand, I walked towards the Headmaster's office before the feast started as Albus requested.

My boots clicked softly as I made my way to the familiar gargoyle statue, something else that hadn't changed. After giving it the password the stairs appeared, I stepped inside, and started walking.

I found Albus sitting at his desk, crooked nose in a pile of papers, quill in hand. I shut the door quietly behind me and stood there for a moment before he looked up and set the writing utensil down. The older Headmaster gave me a wide smile and motioned with his right hand for me to sit down. "Take a seat, Skyla." I did as he said and sat down in the old comfortable chair, putting my bags on the ground beside me. Dumbledore handed me a packet of papers with information on them. "These are your schedules and information you should know." He paused for a moment and with another smile he said, "It's good to have you back."

"It's nice to be here, Headmaster. Thank you," I said, "for everything."

"You will always be welcome at Hogwarts, Skyla." Albus's smile was genuine and warming. It was strange that he was smiling in such troubling times. "I think we should be going. There was a very pleasant smell wafting from the kitchens and I am eager to see what it was." I smiled and stood up, collecting my belongings from the floor. The Headmaster opened the door and let me through first. We climbed down the stairs in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Argus," Albus called to the ill tempered Hogwarts caretaker as we reached the final stair and left the gargoyle statue. The Headmaster took my bags and handed them to Filch. "Please make sure that these bags find their way to Skyla's room."

"I'll take care of them," I said, not wanting to be rude. Half the staff most likely hates me already because of my 'Death Eater status.'

"Nonsense, Skyla. Argus will be more than happy to take care of them. Besides we cannot be late for the Welcoming Feast."

I sighed, "I suppose you're right." I turned and followed Albus to the Hall.

* * *

Albus and I made it to the Great Hall just as the rest of the students were settling down into their seats, chattering in groups. I took the only empty seat at the staff table which was of course, next to Severus. After sitting, the Headmaster nodded to Professor McGonagall and the sorting began.

The hat sang a song about house unity in dark times, but I wasn't really paying attention to anything but the strangest of sights: a Slytherin at the Gryffindor table. Looking closer I not only saw that there was not only a Slytherin but a Ravenclaw _and _a Hufflepuff too! It was Lavender and her friends. I smirked and turned my attention back to the sorting.

"Castillo, Abril!" McGonagall called. Her voice echoed the Hall as the coy first year walked slowly up to the stool.

The hat was placed on her head and soon it's voice sang out, "Gryffindor!"

More students were called up and each was sorted into their respected Houses. When the annual ceremony was finished Albus rose from his spot at the staff table and the noise in the Hall died out. "To our new students, welcome, to our old students welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you. Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual and Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that there is a ban on any joke items bought at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of the staff this year, Professor Lamar." I didn't want to stand and instead made a small wave with my right hand before Dumbledore continued. "Professor Lamar is a former student who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year." Albus than moved on to his speech about the Dark Lord and his followers gaining more strength and how there is extra protection on the castle before starting the feast with the flick of his hand.

The food appeared on the shining plates and I now smelt the delightful smell Albus was talking about. All of the students began to eat quickly and started their conversations again. Soon the Great Hall was filled with noise and smells.

I picked up my fork and sank it down into a chicken like substance. Absentmindedly I ate while my eyes drifted around the Hall, glancing at the House tables. I saw many children of Death Eaters I knew sitting at the Slytherin table, mumbling and passing secrets in groups. Someday they would make the mistake of following in their parents footsteps.

My eyes then moved back to the Gryffindor table to see Lavender and her friends talking and chatting as if they were all in the same house. I suppose that this was the House unity that the Sorting Hat sang about. They all broke out laughing and then Lavender caught my eye, smiled, and then looked back towards the group.

"I think that it is time we all turn in. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!" All of the benches in the Great Hall screeched as the students got up to leave the hall. The prefects lead the first years to their common rooms and the older students walked out in their own groups. I stood up with the rest of the staff to exit as well. Walking out of the Hall, I soon found myself in the commotion of the students going every which way. I painstakingly tried to remember where my room would be. The trouble was I never went to my Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher's room, not that I would have wanted to.

"Need some help?" asked the smug voice of the cantankerous old potions master. Although I couldn't really call Severus old because we were the same age, he was still grumpy most of the time.

"No," I said, a thin smile on my lips, "I'm fine."

Severus sighed before speaking. "Go towards the Slytherin common rooms but at the statue make a left instead of a right. You'll see it."

"Thanks," I mumbled, so low it wasn't audible, before leaving in the direction Severus told me the room would be.

"Skyla!" he called out. I turned sharply to look at him as he made his way towards me. "Do you have to patrol tonight?" I looked down at the papers Albus gave me. This year the school's security had to be tighter to keep the Ministry happy and Dumbledore's great idea was to make schedules for the teachers of patrolling nights. You only were on duty for a few hours before another staff member took over or one of the Aurors stationed here did.

"Yes," I said after scanning the paper. "Why?"

"I do as well. I could help you," he said.

"Help?" I asked. '_Why in the world would Severus Snape want to help me?_' "No thanks," I finally said. I turned back around and continued walking.

* * *

I was almost to my room when I saw a Slytherin girl sneaking around. In fact, it was the same Slytherin at the table with Lavender. "Snaperoo is going to love this," she mumbled. In her hands was an object, it looked like a bottle, and she was using her wand to enchant it or something similar. I stood behind her, watching, for a few more moments before I finally spoke.

"Who's Snaperoo?" The Slytherin girl turned around in surprise, almost dropping the bottle. The girl, with a heart-shaped face, pale skin, straight blonde hair, and hazel eyes, looked like a Malfoy. Perhaps she was a relative.

The frightened look on the girl's face, that she had been caught, said it all: she was referring to her Head of House. "Just a friend of mine," she said ever so casually. "I'm helping him out."

"With what?" I asked, wondering why any student would want to help the irritable teacher.

"Just something," she mumbled, turning back to the bottle. I looked closer at the label: Shampoo.

I laughed before I spoke. "Alright, just make sure Professor Snape doesn't know it's you. The last time a student gave him shampoo I don't think it ended well." The Malfoy look-a-like gave me a gaze of astonishment as I turned to leave. I guess she didn't think I would let her continue the joke.

I walked off and made a left at the statue like Severus said. I walked over to the only door around and pushed it open. Gazing in awe, I slowly walked in looking at the elegant furnishings and beautiful setup.

The bed was a dark brown oak and on top of it sat a Slytherin green bedspread with silky black sheets underneath. Next to the bed, on both sides, were bedside tables in the same wood as the bed. A wardrobe, still in the same wood, was on the left wall with a full mirror next to it. Across the room, from the wardrobe, was another door that I assumed lead to a bathroom. I slowly sat down on the bed and laid back. It felt like I was sitting on a cloud. I admired my new room for a few more moments before I got up to unpack my things.

* * *

When I was finished I took off my robe so I was just in my black, long sleeve, collared shirt and black somewhat tight pants tucked into my boots. I glanced at the old clock near my door and realized that I would have to go out soon. I walked over to the bedside table to retrieve my Ebony wand and then left.

I started walking around, inattentively. It didn't matter if I did this 'job' right or not for two reasons; One, Severus would make sure that he found all of the students wandering around because that's just what he does and two, the Dark Lord wouldn't attack the school with Dumbledore here. Turning the corner, I heard a clatter and started walking towards it. When I reached the spot where the noise was, nobody was there. Realizing that my wand was illuminating the hall, I now knew why that they had left: whoever it was saw me coming.

I mentally slapped myself. I was a Death Eater, a spy, and a Slytherin for crying out loud! "_Sly and deceitful,_"I said quietly, remembering the Sorting Hat's song from my first year. I should have known better. "Nox," I whispered before I started to look for the noise again.

I walked quietly through dark hallway after hallway and still found nothing. Could it have just been my imagination? I continued to walk forward through the corridors in search for something, anything that could explain the noise.

Still in darkness, I walked up the same moving stairs I used as a child and went onto the first floor. I passed portraits and looked for a sign, listening for the same clatter. I knew I heard something; I just didn't know what.

I was turning the corner to another long, dark hallway when something pulled me down. My wand clattered to the ground as it was thrown out of my hand and I let out a screech as I fell face first onto the floor. I tried to move my feet and get up but I was restrained. I moved my right hand out for my wand and inched it closely so I could untie myself, but sadly it was far out of my grasp. I twisted around and tried to unfasten myself however, it was too dark to see.

"My, my looks like we're in a predicament aren't we?" The dark figure moved around me in a circle, surveying the situation. The figure chuckled softly in a baritone voice and picked my wand up from the ground.

"Will you just help me, Sev?"

"I thought you did not need any help," Severus said, reminding me of our earlier conversation. He lit the end of his wand and I finally got to look down at what happened.

My feet where tangled in ropes that had been hung, purposely, at ground level across the width of the hallway. I looked up at Severus's smirking face with a furious expression. "You did this," I accused.

"I had nothing to do with this," he said kneeling down and unraveling the ropes, "Although, I wish I did."

"Very funny, Snivellus. How did you know I would be up here?" I asked as he finished. Cautiously, I stood up face to face with him.

"I was being honest, Skyla. I had no part in this. I am assuming it was a student."

"The grin on your face says otherwise," I said, pointing my finger, my face still livid. Severus handed me my wand before saying anything.

"I just found it amusing that a Death Eater could be taken down by a mere student. Honestly, Skyla, being locked up in that house of yours didn't do you any good."

"Watch it!" I exclaimed. "Not all of us got to be Dumbledore's pet!"

"I'm not anyone's pet!" he yelled with equal anger. "I- " Severus was cut off by the arrival of Minerva McGonagall.

"I would have thought that two _teachers_ would have known better than to yell in the halls at this hour." Severus turned around to face her as she walked quickly towards us. "You two are done for the night. The Headmaster sent me to take over." Without saying a word, Severus turned around, his robes swishing, and left. My head hanging down, I quietly followed behind him in the direction of my room.

I collapsed on top of my bed and began to kick of my boots. After they fell to the floor with a thud, I laid back and sighed. I moved under the silk covers and rested my head on the pillow, before closing my eyes.

Severus and I were always close friends, but we had always found a way to get onto each other's nerves.

* * *

A/N: So we have some 'action' if you will. (Skyla got pranked by some kid and Snape got his angry pants on :D). Don't worry it will get interesting sometime in the next few chapters or so...

Please review!


	4. Chapter 3: 'Professor'

Mistakes and Promises

Chapter 3

There was a girl with camel hair and bright blue eyes. Her face was round and her body slim. She was a small girl with a sad look in her eyes. Hiding in the corner, she begged for mercy and the chance to live as tears ran down her face. Words were shouted just as there was a flash of green light. The little girl screamed louder as her companion fell to the floor, cold and dead. The girl was next and she knew it. Protests were shouted both from the girl and another, an older woman with black hair. The woman tried to jump in the way but it was too late. With another flash of green, the little girl was killed, her scream echoing into the blackness.

I woke up with a yell and quickly threw the black sheets off me before climbing out of bed. Still in a rush, I threw my robe around me before heading out the door.

People say that you should forget about the past and look to the future instead. I, however, find that hard to do. As much as I would like to forget the mistakes I made, it is impossible because my faults make me want to fix my present more than ever. So you see whoever made that saying up might have got it wrong.

I pushed the castle doors open and walked out to the grounds. The sun was just rising and the air was crisp. Sitting down on the nearby stone bench, I hung my head and ran my fingers through my silky hair.

I have had that dream almost every night since Lexie was killed and even though it happened so long ago, it always felt as scary as the actual day. I let my emotions take over as tears ran down my face, the golden sun shining in my eyes. I always wanted to change that day; I wanted to save Lexie so badly each time the memory was replayed at night. If I had died that night for Lexie would it have been for the better?

"What are you doing?" I turned back to look for a second at the owner of the voice and then turned back to face the direction I was in before.

"Getting fresh air, Severus," I said softly, not allowing him to hear the sadness in my voice. There was a moment of silence and I almost thought he left before I felt his body sit next to mine. "What do you want?" I asked, still looking forward.

"Nothing," he said, looking at the sun rise. "I just saw you run out here and wanted to see why." There was a hint of caring in his voice, or perhaps it was my imagination; maybe that was just what I wanted to hear, someone who cared. I looked over at him, still as stone faced as ever, before looking away; he didn't care, he never would.

"Like I said before, I needed fresh air," I mumbled slightly. I felt his hand brush a tear off my cheek. Confused, I turned over to look at him and my green eyes met his black ones for a moment before he quickly stood up and stormed off, his cloak billowing behind him.

I wanted to say something. Instead, I sat there, mouth trying to forum words, as his figure disappeared into the castle.

* * *

Severus wasn't in the Great Hall for breakfast, but that gave me more time to think about what happened. It actually wasn't odd. I almost did the same thing for him many years ago when Lily broke off their friendship. Severus might have been returning the favor this morning.

After I finished picking at the food on my plate, I rose up and went to my class room so I could set up before the students arrived. I looked once more at the packet Albus gave me a while ago; I had Gryffindor and Ravenclaw fifth years for my first class and then Slytherins and Hufflepuffs for my next group of students.

I picked up the required defense book for my first class off of the mahogany desk in the front of the class room and flipped through it. As I was reading more about the Patronus charm, a mix of students, both Gryffindor and Ravenclaws, filed in. I looked up briefly and then turned back to the book as they sat down. "Stand up with your wands," I said without glancing up. After a few more moments, I finally shut the book and stood up. With the flick of my wand, the desks and chairs were moved to the sides of the room. "I want you to warm up with the disarming charm. Everyone pick a partner." After the students scrambled to get their best friend, the room was suddenly filled with shouts of 'Expelliarmus!'

I let them continue to practice for a few moments and conjured a pillow before I spoke. "Alright now," I said, "I want you to all pay attention." The students turned to face me. "Today we are going to learn the spell Confringo. It is a little more advanced for you all, but I want to see your skill levels considering that you have had a mix of teachers over the past years." I looked around the room. "So who wants to go first?" An energetic boy with blond hair and blue eyes with a Gryffindor uniform in the front raised his hand first. I pointed to him. "Step right up, Mr.…"

"Seely. Jace Seely, Professor."

"Alright, Jace, I want you to point your wand at the pillow and say Confringo." Jace did as I said, pointing his wand at the pillow I had gotten moments before.

"Confringo!" he shouted. The spell was successful and the pillow burst into pieces, feathers floating around the classroom.

"Good job, Mr. Seely," I said. "Five points to-" I stopped mid sentence to catch Lavender and her Ravenclaw friend dancing in the feathers, still drifting down to the ground. I sharply said, "Patterson and company, detention." They both turned around to face me, Lavender's head hanging down in shame.

"Company has a name, you know," said the Ravenclaw boldly.

"Do you want to make it two nights of detention?" I asked, frowning at her comment.

The Ravenclaw mumbled a, "No, Professor," before I had the rest of the class line up and each try it. Most of the class was successful and only a few failed the first time. After I had them try it again, they got it right. Once everyone was finished, I glanced at the clock. We were just on time.

"Class dismissed," I said, putting the desks back in their original places. My first class had been successful.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly. I learned that the girl I saw last night was indeed a Malfoy, Erin Malfoy to be exact, and I also saw Lavender's other friend, the Hufflepuff, Camille. I even found out that the Ravenclaw's name was Skie Brushalie. They all showed the same behavior, either mouthing off or doing something childish. They were all troublemakers and I continued to refer to them as that if I thought about them.

During my free periods, I sat at my desk, in my office, planning future lessons and reading more out of the book.

My office was unadorned and gloomy. With only a few pictures on the desk and only one or two objects in the room, it was probably the most boarding office in the building. The walls were off white and the floors were a dark wood. The window had no curtains, but the light that came in was dim.

I finished writing the last line of my lesson plan for the rest of September and October when Lavender walked in. "Don't you have lunch now or something?" Lavender took the seat across from the desk.

"Don't you?" she asked smirking.

"I'd rather not go at the moment," I said, setting the quill back into the ink well. Severus would be there and I doubt he would want to be in the same room with me. After all he was continuing to ignore me throughout the day.

"I guess that's my reason too," Lavender said, smirking yet again and relaxing into the seat.

"What is it?" I asked sighing.

"Why is Snape more," Lavender paused for a moment, "grumpier than usual?" She glanced around my dark and plain room before returning her eyes to me.

"No idea," I said. "Now if that's all, I have to do some things." I put my quill back on the parchment in front of me and began to write '_November_' in my precise handwriting. Glancing up I noticed Lavender had not left yet.

"I have a detention with Snape tonight," Lavender finally spoke, frowning.

"Well he can wait. _I _gave you the detention first."

Lavender laughed. "You're fighting over who gets me tonight?"

"Yes, I am," I huffed. "In fact, I'm going to speak with him right now." I stood up and stormed out in the direction of his office. Lavender tried to say something, but I couldn't care less. What gave him the right to steal my detention date? I had it first!

* * *

Now, at the time I will admit the whole thing was stupid and I should have just let it go. However, I think that I felt I needed to be mad at him for some reason because of the way he stormed off this morning. I needed another reason to be angry other than the fact that the loner was ignoring me. Although, it wasn't serious enough to get the Headmaster involved, but, of course, he was anyway.

"I gave her the detention first. Therefore, her detention with me should be tonight!"

"You gave her a detention for dancing in pillow feathers," Severus retorted. "My detention is more important." At this point, we weren't even directing our comments at the headmaster; we were basically yelling at each other, glaring. Both of us had been going at this for what seemed like hours.

"Both of your detentions could be tonight," Albus said. I had almost forgotten he was in the room he was so quiet. "I am sure you can both agree on a punishment. Besides, I think that you both need to work on getting along after what Professor McGonagall said happened last night." The usual twinkle is Albus's eyes were gone now replaced by a concerned expression. Were his two trusted spies finally cracking? Stillness crept around the room for a few moments. No one dared to say anything. I was sure you could hear each beat of my heart.

"Fine," I said, breaking the moment of silence, "but it must be in my office." I said. "I gave out two detentions." Severus nodded quietly and walked out of the Headmaster's office. I was about to follow him when Albus stopped me.

"Skyla, we both know this was impractical to bring to my attention. You and Severus were arguing about something else, that was clear to me," Dumbledore sighed. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, Headmaster," I said, "just another stupid fight." Albus's face held a thinking glance before it turned back to normal. He was quiet before he spoke again.

"You and Severus could both use a friend right now. Open up to him. I'm sure you and he could use the company."

I chuckled. "No offence, Albus, but I don't think he wants it whether he needs it or not."

"It can't kill you, Skyla. Like I said before: you could use a friend too," he said. "Times like these strengthen bonds, but they can also destroy them. Please be cautious." I nodded, unsure at the time of what he meant. Walking down the stairs, I hurried to my office before my last few classes began.

* * *

The detention went well. Severus and I actually came up with a punishment, although I didn't want to go too hard on them, and he started talking to me a little more civilized.

The rest of my classes went well and we managed to go through the first couple of chapters in the book for each grade. The troublemaker's pranking hadn't ceased, but nothing was targeted towards me yet, which was always good. Life seemed to be fine besides the constant nightmares and, of course, the Death Eater meetings. One of my greatest fears was that Severus and I would be discovered as the spies we really were which would mean death for the both of us. Thankfully, Severus and I were good with what we did and we hoped that the Dark Lord suspected nothing.

September flew by quickly and soon October came along. Time always went by quickly at Hogwarts in my opinion. Days and weeks went by, my arm only burned a few times during the weekend, and then I found myself waking up on what seems like the worst day of the year.

October thirty-first.

* * *

**A/N: Yes this chapter was short and not much happened except for the slight Skyla/Snape moment. I am sorry. This chapter's only purpose was to have Skyla's first class and then skip a few months for the next chapter. Anyway please review!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Worst Time of the Year

Mistakes and Promises

Chapter 4

Halloween never meant anything to me at all. I never really cared about it much as a child anyway. For me, Halloween was just another day, another feast, and another moment in my life. That was how I always treated it until sixteen years ago when James and Lily died.

I knew Severus wouldn't be in a good mood today; in fact, I expected it. Severus had always blamed himself for Lily's death because of the fact he told the Dark Lord about the prophecy that made him hunt them down. The Dark Lord could have chosen another family and Severus didn't know who the prophecy spoke of, so it wasn't his fault. Despite all the facts, Severus wouldn't hear a word of it and continued to push all the blame on himself. I slowly climbed out of bed and sighed. I wasn't going to be in a good mood either; I could tell.

The floor felt cold on my feet as I walked over to throw my robes on. I pulled the worn socks over my feet and added the black boots as well. Opening the door, I felt the cool chill of the very late October air. Stepping out slowly, I began to walk in the direction of the Great Hall as a cloaked figure strolled quickly past me with its cape billowing behind it.

As you might have guessed, the figure was indeed Severus Tobias Snape and, as I have previously said, he wasn't in a first-class temperament. Now you might be wondering why I would even bother such an irascible man on a day where I knew he would most definitely be irritable. Well, I guess you could say that today, I wasn't being smart. "Severus!" I called out. My feet attempted to catch up with his own making soft steps as they went. The tall man did not pause, nor even sounded like he heard me. My feet shifted into a speed walk now. "Severus Snape, I know you heard me!" Finally, Severus's figure paused and twisted around. I looked at his slightly pale face. It wasn't pale in a bad way; in fact, it suited him. His short, shiny black hair framed his face which held a guarded expression. The potions master's obsidian eyes looked into my dark green ones as he spoke.

"What is it?" Severus's baritone voice was softer than it usually was. He most likely was thinking about Lily before I brought him back to reality. I gave him a small nod and Severus knew what it meant; whenever something was wrong, when we were children, all we needed to do was nod and we both knew everything would be okay. Plus, Severus was not one of the hug type people and he still wasn't.

Soon, my feet were in step with his and the both of us silently made our way to the Great Hall which would have decorations all around; unsaid by both of us, we didn't feel like celebrating today.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with noise and laughter, something that Severus didn't want to hear at the moment. His food was untouched on the golden plate and his eyes were staring off in the distance as if he was deep in thought. He was thinking about her again; in his mind her brilliant green eyes were filled with life again and her blazing red hair was dancing in the wind. If Severus was alone, I could imagine him cradling his only picture of Lily with maybe a few tears in his eyes. Lily was the one person he ever loved and we both knew that he would give anything to see her again.

My hand reached out for his outstretched one on the table and covered it. It was for comfort and for him to know he wasn't alone; I missed Lily deeply as well. Severus made no attempt to move his hand away from mine, but he did look over at me for a moment and nodded slowly and with almost no movement at all.

Classes moved by slowly today. Perhaps I was just in my own grieving world or maybe I just wanted the day to be over. Either way, it was the longest day of the year. After my final class left, I walked gradually to my room; I wanted to rest my head and let what was left of the day slip away as I fell into a dreamless sleep, but that was just wishful thinking on my part. I wouldn't be able to sleep let alone have it be dreamless. Memories of all the horrible things I have seen and done would haunt me. They always did.

Instead of heading to my room as I planed, I found my feet making their way to the Potions classroom. I should have noticed the change in direction; however, my mind was somewhere else. I passed wall after wall and door after door and only until I was actually in the Potions room did I realize where I was headed. "What is it?" Severus asked. He glanced up from his desk and stopped writing on parchment with his black quill. His face still held the glazed expression it wore this morning. No doubt, his students receive extra homework and were punished for more impractical things.

It took me a while to respond; I didn't even know why I was down here. "Are you going to Godric's Hollow tonight?" I asked in a whisper. The words just flowed from my mouth as if I was under the imperious curse. Severus set his quill down and sat back in his chair. For a moment, silence flooded into the room.

"Yes." The answer was both sufficient and simple. He picked up his quill and continued to write on the parchment as if he thought my visit was done.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked him. Severus once again stopped and looked up at me incredulously. Apparently, nobody else, not even Albus, had asked him something similar; no one had shown him such a kindness. As if he was replaying the scene from before, Severus nodded and replied.

"Yes."

* * *

The town was home to many with most of them, but not all entirely, being witches and wizards. Most of the houses were plain and simple; none of them stood out from the others except for a rubble covered house with a small statue outside of it which only appeared to the magical beings that strolled past it.

Severus and I walked leisurely side by side. In his hands were flowers that I got from Hogsmeade only moments ago before we apperated into Godric's Hollow. A gust of wind blew and I wrapped my robes tighter around me. I saw Muggle children knocking door to door asking for sweets. How many children saw the Dark Lord in his wizard attire thinking he was one of them? Did he kill any of them as well or was he too focused on the Potters? We soon passed the house with the statue in front of it. Severus paused here for a moment and closed his eyes. He was here the night they died; I remember him coming to Hogwarts to tell Albus. Severus moved on soon afterwards and only stopped again once he reached the cemetery.

Entering the graveyard, Severus's hands wrapped around the flowers tighter. The leaves crunched underneath our feet. We passed names of many people that I recognized. He knelt down by the grave marked "Potter" and set the flowers, white lilies, before it as I knew he had done many times before. I knelt down beside him gradually

"I wish I were dead," Severus whispered. I turned to face him. He kept his eyes forward looking at Lily's name; slowly, a tear brushed down his face. I pulled my arms around him.

"No," I said softly, "don't say that. Lily wouldn't want you to be like this. She would want you to remember the happy times."

"She hates me, Skyla. I called her a-" Severus cut himself off unable to say the word. "It's my fault she's dead."

"You didn't know," I whispered. "It could have been someone else. Don't beat yourself up, Severus. Please." Severus closed his eyes for a moment and then they fluttered open. He glanced over at me for a moment, our eyes locking, before he slowly pulled his long arms around me, returning my embrace. This was a different side of Severus and it would be gone by morning. Again, he would turn into the cold man he was. A tear ran down my face as I held him tighter. I missed both Lily and James; it wasn't fair that they had to die. That's why Severus and I kept fighting for Lily, Lexie, and the others we have lost.

Across the street a loud, "Trick or treat!" was heard, but Severus did not turn nor did I. We were in our own mourning world and reality was not even a thought.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been super busy and my original version of this was deleted. That combination is never good. I tried to change the way I wrote this so tell me what you think. Anyway, reviews are nice and keep me motivated! Really important things shall come in the next few chapters including the question people have been bugging me about: Skyla and Snape- what's going to happen? Well it gets good I promise! Sorry for the lack of action!**

**To get you excited and review I have part of Chapter 5 written...**

**_Lavender twisted my arm and pulled me to face her. "How could you?" she yelled. "I thought I could trust you! It's your fault! Everything happened because of you! You ruined my life!"_**


	6. Chapter 5: The Biggest Mistake

Chapter 5

The Biggest Mistake

I was right when I said that Severus would be normal by morning. However, in the weeks that followed that night, I felt closer to him than I did when we were childhood friends. Severus was still unreasonable at times, but that was just his character; strangely, I liked it.

I quickly brushed those thoughts aside and walked in the direction of the Great Hall preparing for another boring Saturday. I didn't like him in a romantic way. Why would I? No, we were just friends and it would stay that way. Severus, in his new habit, meet me near the stair case as we began to travel upwards. "Are you going to Hogsmeade today?" He asked. Our shoes made slight clicking noises as we walked and the portraits around us began to wake up.

"I think I might," I said. Lavender had been begging me since she started going and I might as well just meet her there at least once.

"Would you care if I joined you?" Even for Severus's new attitude towards me, that was a bit odd; he was never the company keeping type of person. "I need to get some supplies to make healing potions for Poppy." I nodded in response.

* * *

When Severus and I finished breakfast in the Great Hall, we made our way down to the path to Hogsmeade with the rest of the students. Children brushed past us talking of all the fun they would have; third years excitedly walked down with the others wondering what Hogsmeade would be like.

The chill air swept through us and I pulled my grey robes closer to my body. Severus, however, did nothing as if he couldn't feel the cold at all. Snow started to gently fall over the frozen grounds. I had forgotten how close to Christmas it was getting. Small delicate flakes landed in both Severus's hair and my own as we reached the end of the path to Hogsmeade. I took in a deep breath of fresh air and smiled; I always loved coming down here. "Where to?" I asked Severus. He looked around before nodding in the direction of the nearest potion shop; typical Snape.

We made our way through the crowd of students before stepping into the darkened shop. I was almost positive that most students stayed away from here unless they absolutely needed something for class. Then again, Severus had almost everything you needed in stock for them.

He approached the counter with a swift motion and waited impatiently for the elder man behind it to assist him. I looked around the room. Jars and ingredients lined the walls as books would in a library. "How can I help you?" the owner asked looking at Severus.

"I need this," Severus placed a list on the counter. His handwriting was elegantly written across the parchment, "ready in one hour." The man read the list carefully and studied every word with interest as if it was some great novel before replying with a nod that meant yes.

We soon exited the shop and found ourselves, once again, in the cold. I began to move my frozen feet in the direction of the Three Broomsticks. I saw Skie, one of Lavender's friends, run past me into the place as well.

Severus pushed the door open and let me inside. "So you know how to treat people right," I said in a sarcastic whisper.

"I wasn't raised by wolves, Skyla," he hissed in return; his tone was less joking as my own. I didn't take this the wrong way though. It was the usual Severus that all have come to know.

"People who have met your father would say otherwise," I mumbled finding a table. "Your mother, however, was a great person." Severus sat down in the other chair and someone took our orders: a butterbeer for me and, of course, one firewhiskey for Severus. I never liked the taste of his, but occasionally I would order it for myself.

"Hi, Professors." I looked across from the table and, in the open seat, saw Lavender. She had something on her mind by the way she looked. Severus must have realized it to.

"I'll just let you two talk." His figure disappeared into the direction of the bar.

"What's up, Lavender?" I asked smiling at her. She looked so much like Violet. Lavender didn't speak for a moment almost as if she was afraid to say something.

"Um…well I wanted to talk to you about…Lexie." I was silent. I should have known that she would ask about her sister sooner or later, but I always thought Violet would tell her. I took a deep breath before calmly answering.

"What do you want to know?"

"What exactly happened that night? Why were you there?" This was the question I was dreading for her to ask. I always hoped she could ask me what happened and I could have easily told her the same I told Violet; I found her dead body in an alleyway. I was about to reply and maybe even tell her the truth, but, as if on cue, the mark began to burn.

Instinctively, I grabbed it, but I tried to make it as discrete as possible. "I have to go. I'll tell you later." I began to get out of my seat; Severus was already at the door. "I promise." I rushed outside and glanced around. Severus had already left. I felt a grab and Lavender twisted my arm and pulled me to face her. "How could you?" she yelled. "I thought I could trust you! It's your fault! Everything happened because of you! You ruined my life!"

"Lavender let me explain," I begged.

"No! After all this time, you were one of them!" Lavender was crying now, but she dare not let it show in her voice; she had her mother's strength. She began to leave back into the bar.

"Lavender wait!" I started, but the pain in my arm was growing. I sighed and made my way to an alley before I let the mark take me and was consumed by the black smoke.

* * *

I quickly slid into an empty seat at the long black table with my face emotionless and my thoughts somewhat cleared. Severus was beside the Dark Lord. I glanced over at him for a second, but he was too busy feigning interest. The Dark Lord began to discuss the usual things with the other Death Eaters and I wasn't really listening at all until I heard Albus's name.

"Draco, how goes our plan to kill Dumbledore?" The Dark Lord asked. I almost gasped aloud, but stopped myself. The youngest Malfoy here began to speak. Draco was going to murder Albus? Did Albus even know about it? I looked to Severus for answers but only found the cold gaze of his black eyes.

"-correct, Skyla?" I almost jumped and looked over to the Dark Lord. I didn't even know the Dark Lord had turned his notice to me.

"Of course," I said. I had no idea what I had agreed to. I shook all thoughts out of my head and continued to pay attention to the meeting.

* * *

Severus and I arrived back at the castle sometime later. "Did you know what Draco is planning to do?" I asked him as we walked back to the castle. It was already dark and the snow had stopped falling.

"Yes," he said simply. Severus's eyes were forward facing the direction of the caste.

"Does Albus know?

"Yes."

"Then what are we going to do about it?" I almost yelled. I was sick of his one word answers. Severus grabbed the front of my robes forcefully and looked me in the eyes.

"_You_ will do _nothing _about it." Suddenly he let go and stood there in silence for a moment. Then, he walked up to the castle with me following behind him. I didn't question Severus's behavior. For him, it was normal. I was positive that Albus and him already had a plan.

Severus followed me to my room and walked in. I sat down into a seat across from him. He studied me for a moment; Perhaps, he was wondering why I wasn't in the best mood, but who would be after a Death Eater meeting. Still, Severus felt the need to question me about it. "Alright," he sighed, "what's wrong?"

"Lavender hates me now," I confessed, "She saw my mark. She thinks it's my fault that Lexie is dead."

"You let her see it?" he exclaimed.

"It wasn't my fault," I snapped back. This must have softened him up a bit, for he tried to comfort me the next time he spoke.

"She'll understand," Severus said. There was a single knock on the door; I wondered who could be visiting at this hour. I slowly got up thinking that it might be Lavender.

I sighed. "It's not that simple." He didn't know Lavender like I did. She would most likely hold this against me for a while and possibly until I died. I placed my hand on the door and slowly opened it. The whole world seemed to stop as I looked at the visitor.

"Hello, Skyla."

* * *

**Yes I know you want to kill me, but I couldn't resist the cliffhanger ending. So, any guesses to who it is? Comment below! I also love constructive criticism! Thank you to all who have voted (Wattpad) and added this to your watch list (Fanfiction)! Love you!**


	7. Chapter 6: An Unwanted Guest

**A/N:**** I know I haven't updated in almost two months now and for that I am sorry. Life gets in the way of writing sometimes, and I really didn't mean to neglect this for so long. I'm going to start writing the next chapter soon. Christmas break is next week for me so I should try to write during it. Again, I am very sorry about the giant gap. As always, please review.**

**P.S. There are some small references to the original Harry Potter. Keep an eye out!**

* * *

Mistakes and Promises

Chapter 6

_ I placed my hand on the door and slowly opened it. The whole world seemed to stop as I looked at the visitor._

_ "Hello, Skyla."_

Before me stood an older woman with blond hair and green eyes like my own. She wore dark robes and carried an aspen wand in her right hand. Upon seeing her, I wanted to both hug and kill her. "Mother?" I managed to choke out.

"Who else would I be?" she asked innocently.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. "How did you find me?"

"Albus told m-"

"He shouldn't have!" I cut her off. I was going to have a long talk with him later.

"You're my daughter," she said. "Excuse me if I wanted to see you."

"You left us mother," I said my voice beginning to soften. "I assumed that meant you didn't want to see us anymore."

"I'm dying, Skyla." That stopped me for a moment. Could she actually be telling the truth? But, like me, she was a Slytherin; if she wanted something she would lie to get it.

"That's real amusing, mother," I frowned. "Listen, I'm sick of you and your lies, so just please leave me alone." Her face became saddened for a moment and she sighed.

"If you wish to talk," she started, "I'm staying in Hogsmeade." My so called mother turned and walked away before I shut the door.

"Skyla," Severus started.

"She's lying."

"Your mother-"

"She left us."

"Give her a chance." I began to pace.

"She put us through hell."

"Skyla, you don't get it do you?" Severus said when I finally finished my rant. "She's not lying!"

"What?" I asked. She had to have been. She wouldn't just leave us and then come back because she was dying. My mother wanted something.

"Are you daft? You know how to use Legilimency!"

"I was too bus- Wait, did you?"

Severus sighed. "Of course I did, Skyla! How long have you known me? You're mother, as evil as you think she is, was telling the truth."

"Well, maybe she deserves to die," I said sitting back down into my chair. Severus shot me a glare and shook his head. She had got up and just left both me and my father. He was devastated and so was I.

I had always looked up to her and I never thought that she would leave me. I thought our family was perfect. She gave us no reason to think that she would just disappear; no warning signs were showed.

"Just talk with her, Skyla." I shook my head.

"I need to explain things to Lavender," I said. "My mother can wait. I waited twenty-four years for her to come back." Slowly, I stood up and left leaving Severus in my room.

* * *

"What do you want?" Lavender asked. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked everywhere else but my face. It took some time to drag her out here but I managed to coax her out into the hall near the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

"Please," I said softly, "just let me explain."

"I don't want to hear your lies and excuses, Skyla. You're with them." She began to turn to leave back into the portrait. I knew where I saw this before and I couldn't let this end the same way.

"But you don't understand!" The words didn't sound like my own inside of my head; they sounded like Severus's.

"Then make me understand!" Lavender said in a hushed yet angry tone. This too sounded all too familiar. I was silent for a moment. Could I tell her the truth? Could I trust Lavender enough to keep this once secret safe until the war was over? The stakes were too high. Should Lavender get into trouble, as she usually did, and found herself anywhere near the Dark Lord, he could easily go through her thoughts and find out this very secret. However, it was a chance I was willing to take.

"I'm a spy," my voice said in a whisper. "Severus and I are working for Dumbledore. At first, we did join the Death Eaters with no regret. You have to understand, Lavender, we had nothing to lose, but only things to gain. When the Dark Lord turned his attacks elsewhere, we went to Dumbledore, giving him key information to help him with the war."

"Did it work?" Lavender asked. "Did you save the people he was attacking?" I took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eyes. She needed to have hope, even if it was all lost.

"Yes. Now, you should go back to your common room. I'll see you tomorrow." I turned to walk back to my room where Severus had most likely left already.

"Just one question, Skyla," Lavender said quietly I turned back around. "Why? Why did you join him?"

"I-I don't know," I said softly, "I just did."

* * *

"You told her!"

"I had to. I know the stakes are high, but I couldn't just let her think the person she looked up to was evil."

"Do you have any idea how serious this is? The only person that knows the truth is Albus! If the Dark Lord were ever to-"

"I know, Sev," I said quietly. We didn't have to speak; we already knew the answer. Lavender wasn't much of a threat to the Dark Lord. I doubted he even knew she existed. However, if Lavender let something slip to the wrong person and it got to the Dark Lord, Severus and I would be dead in seconds. "I'm going to bed. I've had a long day," I mumbled. Severus got up from the chair he had been sitting at and walked out, muttering a small 'good night' as he left.

My dreams were filled of the past. My mother haunted me in every one of them. She pointed out my mistakes, my failures, and she filled my head with memories best left forgotten. Yet, all of the dreams went back to the night Lexie died. The flash of green and the screams were what I woke up from each time.

Severus came knocking at least once because of my "racket" to see if I was alive. After a few more nightmares, I stopped trying to sleep all together. My mother had bought back things I had worked so hard to lock away in my mind and I needed to stop them; I needed to talk to her.

"Where are you going this early?" Albus asked as I passed him on my way out the door.

"To my mother," I replied simply. Dumbledore nodded and walked off in his own way. I trudged through the snow as the flakes continued to fall down. Christmas was only a few days away. I would most likely receive the one present from Violet, one from Albus, and another from my father. I, on the other hand, had not bought anything yet and I would have to so soon.

As I entered Hogsmeade, I noticed that few walked around the streets. I wondered if my mother was even up. I made my way to her hotel and found her room. After I knocked, I almost decided to leave. The door opened quietly and she poked her head out. "Oh, Skyla, it's you." She opened the door all the way, letting me in.

"We need to talk."

"I thought that was obvious, dear." She sat down and offered me a seat across from her. I shook my head and leaned against the wall, my arms crossed. She sighed. "I am dying, Skyla. I didn't lie about that."

"I know," I said quietly, "but you can't expect me to be happy about you coming back after you left us. Do you have any idea how that made me feel? Do you know how many nights dad cried when he thought I was asleep? Did you ever think that I thought maybe it was _my _fault?"

"Skyla, I-"

"Was the family you left us for nice? Did they love you like dad and I did? I guess our love just wasn't enough was it? I-"

"Enough," she said sharply. "I'm sorry for what I did. I know I can't change it, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm dying."

"Do you want comfort, mother? Comfort and forgiveness from the little girl you left? I couldn't be more happier that you're going to die." The words tasted bitter in my mouth and she frowned like she always did when I disappointed her.

"Just go then, Skyla. Why come here if you want me to die?" Slowly, I turned on my heel and walked out, trying to fight the tears that refused to go away.

* * *

I found Severus looking into his cauldron mixing some kind of potion. He looked up for a second and then back down. "Did you talk with her?" he asked still glancing into the potion and adding what looked like pine needles.

"I told her I couldn't be happier that she was dying," I said quietly. Severus looked up with a funny expression. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Why? What did she ever do, Skyla?"

"She left us."

"There has to be another reason," he said throwing in a green liquid. I took a deep breath.

"She was never a mother even when we had her with us. She would always drink and tell me what a disappointment I was. My father always tried to cheer me up. He would take me out to the stores and let me look at the things when she was sleeping," I said. "I don't even know why they got married in the first place. She would always tell me what I did was wrong. They would fight and she would go. The next morning she would turn up with an empty bottle of firewhiskey, passed out on the couch. I know it isn't much, but it was a lot for an eight-year-old and I just kept those feelings inside for so long. All of those bad memories… I hated her for leaving us. My dad was just never the same." Severus looked at me silently as his green-blue potion brewed and smoked. "I always wanted her to think I did something right. I thought that maybe if I did something great, she would come back. I must have held on to those thoughts for a long time and when they started recruiting for the Death Eaters, I was ready. I wanted to prove to her that I wasn't a disappointment. I wanted to do something great."

"But she never came," he said quietly.

"Until she was dying. I hate her for coming late. She could have been there for me. I could have had a mother."

"Would it have made a difference? She would still drink and call you a disappointment. Wasn't it better to get away from all that?" I was silent for a while. Severus was right. In fact, I might have done something worse if she stayed and I was under her influence. "You wouldn't be here right now. You would most likely be a true follower of the Dark Lord and I would be the lonely spy teaching potions alone. I'm glad she left because I would have never met you and you wouldn't have known Lily. You're stronger because she left."

I smiled. Sometimes Severus had his Dumbledore moments and this was one of them. "Thank you," I whispered.

* * *

I dug through my trunk until I pulled out a small picture frame from the bottom. I set in on my desk and began to write.

_Mother,_

_ I don't know if I can ever get over the fact that you left us. You just don't understand how much it hurt, but maybe someday you will. Just leaving wasn't the only thing that hurt. It was the way you told me how I was a disappointment and all those fights. Even though you were there, you weren't much of a mother. However, with some help, I have finally started to let go of the hatred I built up for so many years. Our relationship from here on out won't be the same as it did, but I want to improve it. There are some things I need to tell you about me and I'll be at Hogwarts when you're ready to talk with me._

_ Skyla_

I rolled up the parchment and tied it with a red ribbon. Using another, I attached the frame and picture of us together before giving it to Severus's barn owl I asked to borrow. He suggested that I talk with her in person, but I just wasn't up for it today. The owl flew out the window and off to her room in Hogsmeade.


	8. Chapter 7: The Mistletoe Incident

Mistakes and Promises

Chapter 7

"Can anyone tell me what a Patronus Charm is?" I asked, walking swiftly into the class room. It was my final class of the day and I, along with many other students, were looking forward to the short weekend break. My eyes scanned the room for an answer. The Slytherin and Hufflepuff group was silent. A boy sitting next to Erin was sleeping. I sighed. "No one?" Camille timidly raised her hand.

"Doesn't it protect you from Dark creatures?" I nodded.

"The charm is very advanced," I continued. "It isn't even in the curriculum for your Charms class. However, the Patronus Charm can protect you from certain creatures that we have been working on."

The class all mumbled "Dementors" At this word, the sleeping boy shot up and looked around. A few snickers were heard from his peers.

I smiled softly. "Yes, Dementors. Since it is relevant to our studies, I decided that we should all try it. The charm is like a shield and for it to work you have to think of a very powerful and happy memory. Once you have your memory you say the incantation Expecto Patronum. You, most likely, will not get it the first time, but to not be discouraged. There are two types of the Patronus Charm, corporeal and non-corporeal. Today, you will most likely produce the latter. Everyone stand." Once they did so, I moved the desks to the side of the room with the flick of my wand. "You can start practicing. I will be around to check on you." The students began to flick their wands and mumble the incantation. Some managed to get a blue mist appear from the tip of their wands. I began to walk among the students, nodding at those who were getting close to the non-corporeal form.

"Professor Lamar," Camille said. Her charm began to take a form; it wasn't a full Patronus, but it was close. "What does your Patronus look like?" I paused for a minute. Death Eaters couldn't conjure a Patronus. Aside from Severus, I think I was the only other one. Honestly, I would have shown Camille if the room wasn't filled with Slytherins and children of Death Eaters. It couldn't kill me to tell her though.

"A fox," I replied softly. I proceeded to move on and check their progress; they weren't doing too bad. Most students, by now, had gotten some form of the non- corporeal and they were starting to take shape as animals. "Alright," I said, "That's enough for today. We'll continue with this next class." The students began to pack up and leave the room.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade today?" Severus asked over breakfast. It had been weeks since I last talked to my mother and Christmas was very close. The decorations were already around the Great Hall, mistletoe hung in doorways, and students were already planning what to do over the break.

"I have to pick up a few last minute gifts? Are you?"

"No," he replied. "I gave Skie a detention the other day and today she's coming to my office to clean out the cauldrons she ruined with that blasted experiment of hers." I chuckled.

"They're troublemakers, all of them." Severus reached for the goblet in front of him and drank, nodding softly in agreement. Severus and I weren't as close as we used to be when we were kids. In fact, I think he tried to shut everyone out after Lily died, but we were good friends again. "Well," I said, "I better get going if I want to get everything." Severus waved a small good-bye as I got up to leave down the pathway to Hogsmeade.

Students were swarming everywhere. It appeared that they had the same idea I did. "Professor!" I turned around sharply, spotting Lavender.

"Hello," I said walking towards her. "What are you up to?"

"Getting Skie some stuff that she wanted. Snape gave her a detention." Lavender held up the bags in her hand. "Why are you guys friends anyway? He hates the world."

"He's not all that bad, Lavender. His life is just…complicated." Lavender nodded slowly as white flakes of snow started to fall softly. The wind picked up and blew the flakes around.

"Like yours?" I nodded and wrapped my robes tighter around me.

"He tries to shut people out when they care about him."

"Sounds like somebody else I know," she uttered under her breath. Erin bounced over to us and grabbed Lavender's hand.

"Sorry, Professor, but I need to borrow the Gryffindor here."

"Go ahead," I said smiling. Erin pulled Lavender into the ever growing crowd and darted into a nearby shop. I turned away and walked towards the nearest spell book shop.

After looking around at some books, I managed to find one for Lavender, Advanced Defensive Spells and Jinxes. It would come in handy for future events. For Violet, I picked up a picture frame, since I ruined her last one, and some herb seeds for her garden. My father's gift was simple, a nice bottle of elf made wine; he loved getting some every year.

I walked with my gifts back to the castle. When I reached the Viaduct Courtyard, I stopped seeing Severus walking about. "What brings you out amongst the students, Sev?" I asked jokingly.

"Your owl," he said. I looked at him strangely.

"I didn't send an owl."

"I have the letter right here," he mumbled, pulling out a piece of parchment. He unfolded it and began to read it. "I need your help carrying some things to my room. Meet me in the courtyard later. Skyla."

"I never sent it. That's not even my handwriting! Look," I said taking it from him. "It looks like…Lavender's…"

"You don't think…"

"Why would she…?" Lavender had no reason to do this. "It can't be hers. Why would anybody do this?"

"No idea." We began to walk away from the courtyard and into the castle when I felt a force pull me back; Severus couldn't move as well. "What the devil…" Severus looked around the courtyard for whatever was doing this when he spotted it. The plant was just above our heads, hanging from the roof that covered part of the courtyard. We looked at each other quickly and then turned away.

"Do you like it, Professors?" Skie came running up to us with Lavender, Erin, and Camille. "It's enchanted so whoever walks under it has to kiss the other before they can pass. I call it 'Magical Mistletoe.'"

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Skie, but I don't think we're moving then," I said. Lavender and Erin were having a laughing fit behind her. Skie stood her ground.

"I'll wait."

"Some position we're stuck in," Severus mumbled after a few minutes. "How long do you think it will take Albus to find us?"

"Let's hope soon," I sighed. "I wouldn't mind though," I added quietly.

"What?" he asked turning to me.

"She said she wouldn't mind, Snaperoo. Clean out your ears and kiss her," Skie said straight faced. Apparently, she didn't find this as funny as the others. Severus turned to me, perplexed.

"Well," I said trying to explain, "if all it takes to get out is a simple kiss, I really wouldn't mind." Severus said nothing. "I get it though if you want to wait for rescue." The next events happened quickly. Severus turned towards me as our heads moved closer. We reached for each other at the same time and then our lips meet. My heart fluttered as we came together; his lips were soft against my own. I moved closer and we continued to stand like this even as the mistletoe lost its holding powers over us. I think I finally felt what love was like. Then, suddenly, I moved back. Severus loved Lily; I didn't think it would be possible for him to love another. "I'm sorry," I said softly. Then, I ran off.

The door shut softly behind me. I couldn't face Severus, let alone anyone, after what happened. Even if I did love him, he wouldn't be able to return it. I couldn't let myself get hurt over him; there were more important things to worry about than attachments. The Dark Lord could find out about our true nations at any moment and I was busy snogging the Potions Master. I shook my head in disgust and turned to look out the window.

After what felt like hours of pacing, I left the safety of my room with intentions to find Severus. The halls were dim as the sun began to set and students moved to the Great Hall for dinner. I walked swiftly, maneuvering in and out of the boisterous crowd. "Skyla." I turned quickly only to find Severus walking my way. He gently grabbed a hold of my shoulder and moved me aside, away from the entrance to the Great Hall. "We need to talk."

"I know," I whispered, nodding. Students continued passing and the noise finally started to get softer as each silent minute between Severus and I passed. "I'm sorry I left but I didn't-I mean I wasn't-I'm sorry." More students passed and Severus let me continue to talk. "You know…I-I think I love you, but I know how you feel about Lily. I'm sorry."

"Don't," he said softly, "apologize." Our eyes locked for a moment and it happened again; he kissed me, but this time it wasn't because of a mistletoe prank. My heart felt elated and something told me that this wasn't out of pity and it wasn't lust. This was love.

* * *

**A/N: Betcha you didn't see that coming...or maybe you did...Either way please comment! Comments make me want to post more! Constructive criticism is welcomed as well!**


	9. Chapter 8: Lexie

Mistakes and Promises

Chapter 8

"So what now?" I asked quietly from the soft chair in the corner of Severus's room. Night had fallen on what I felt was the happiest day of my life. I couldn't care if the world ended right now; at least I would die happy.

"I don't know," he said softly in reply. He had been quiet since the whole 'Magical Mistletoe' incident. Suddenly, I realized what he was thinking about.

"I'm not trying to replace Lily," I said quietly. Severus looked up from his own chair in the dimly lit room. "Nobody can replace the spot she has in your heart. All I'm asking is that you make some room for me in there too." At this, he smiled faintly.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking of?"

"You always have this expression on your face when you think of her. I know you love her. Hell, I love her like a sister. I just need to know if you can love someone else too." Severus was silent. Then, slowly, he nodded.

"I think I can."

Weeks later, I awoke up in the same room. Severus was sprawled across the couch and I was curled up in the same soft chair. I glanced around the room. Sure enough, there were Christmas presents in a corner, delivered by our owls sometime during the night. I got up and began to shake Severus awake. We were still in our more formal robes from the staff gathering the night before. "Merry Christmas," I whispered when his eyes opened. He sat up slowly and began to get up. I walked over and grabbed a small black package that I had picked up not too long ago. "Open it," I said handing it over to him. Severus looked at the package and turned it over in his hand a few times.

"You really shouldn't have," he said softly. I rolled my eyes.

"Just open it, Sev." He gradually opened the parcel and pulled out the small black box. Opening it he pulled the small vial out from the silken lining of the box.

"Felix Felicis?" he asked looking at me. I nodded.

"I thought you might like it. After all, it might come in handy someday."

"Where did you get it?"

"Knockturn Alley," I said. "I was looking for something else and then I saw that."

"Thank you," he replied pulling me over for a short hug. Severus stood up and reached for a rectangular gift, wrapped in green, in the corner of the pile. "Your turn." I took it from him and studied it for a moment. I shook it by my ear, trying to figure out what it was. "Be careful! It's fragile." I started to tear the paper and pulled out a black picture frame; inside of it was a picture of Severus and I after we got out of Hogwarts. I could remember that day as if it was yesterday. My father had taken the photo. Photo Severus smiled a bit as I wrapped my arms around his neck and beamed at the camera.

"I love it," I said softly, smiling faintly. "Thank you." I turned to him and hugged him tightly. After giving him a quick kiss, I turned to the other presents. "Shall we begin the unwrapping?" Severus smirked.

"We shall."

After unwrapping the few presents from friends and family we received, Severus and I headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. "I noticed that your mother got you something, yet you didn't open it. Why?" Severus sat down beside me and awaited my answer.

"I don't know," I said softly. I didn't want to touch the gift. It wasn't because she got it for me either. I just couldn't bring myself to open it.

"Perhaps we should go visit her," Severus suggested. "After all, it is Christmas and she is most likely all alone." I looked at him and nodded.

"Fine."

Soon, Severus and I were walking down the path to Hogsmeade. I wasn't sure about seeing my mother after she didn't reply to my letter. However, she sent a gift and, even if I didn't open it, I would assume that it was sent with good intentions. We entered the small building she was staying in and looked for her room. I knocked and then stepped back. There was no answer. I knocked again this time a little louder. "I know you're in there mom!" I yelled at the door. I knocked again, although, it was more of a bang. Severus pulled me away from the door.

"Maybe she went out. She could have even gone to go see you at Hogwarts. Let's go back and look for her."

When we arrived back at the castle, there was someone in my room. However, it wasn't my mother. "I know what I want for Christmas," Lavender said as soon as I walked in.

"It's a little too late for that, Lav. I already gave you a defense book," I said, still standing in the door way. "Maybe I can get you this thing next year."

"No," Lavender said, "I need it now." Severus rolled his eyes, muttering something about being an inconsiderate dunderhead, and sat down in my chair by the window.

"What do you want?" I asked. I stepped in and closed the door behind me. Lavender only bothered me with something she needed if Violet or her father refused to give it to her. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I want to know what happened the day Lexie died. I want to know what the hell you were doing there and I want to know now," she demanded.

"Language," Severus said from the chair. He picked up one of my nearby books and pretended to read. I knew he would listen in on the conversation; this was just his polite way of doing it. Lavender rolled her eyes, unaware that Severus could see her doing it.

"Alright," I said, sighing. I knew I would have to tell her this someday. I sat down on the other chair and Lavender followed suit. "It started off like any other day…"

_I walked across the streets of Diagon Alley to pick up some potion supplies for Severus. He had recently started teaching Potions at Hogwarts for Albus and required something he ordered a few weeks ago. He would pick them up himself, but he had no free time. I entered Slug & Jiggers Apothecary and ambled to the front desk. "I need to pick up an order," I said. "It's under Snape."_

_ "Ah, yes," the elder man at the counter said. He turned around to the back and picked up a carefully wrapped package. His wrinkled, shaking fingers handed it to me. "Be careful." I quickly grabbed the package and turned on my heel out of the shop. Severus had already paid for it with his money. It was a good thing I kept the parcel in my right hand, for, when I left the shop, I felt a familiar burning sensation in my left forearm. I walked into the nearest alleyway and apperated to the Dark Lord's side._

I stopped telling the story for a moment and looked at Severus as if to ask whether I should tell her the meeting's contents or not. He knew what the meeting was about. This was a meeting Severus would never forget. He nodded slowly and solemnly before averting his eyes back to the book he was feigning to read.

"All of the Death Eaters were there which meant that it was an important meeting…"

_I sat beside Severus, who was at the Dark Lord's right hand. "Many of you know about a prophecy that was brought to our attention a few months ago," he said in his serpent like way. The Dark Lord's eyes looked around the table before continuing. "I know whom the prophecy refers too. The problem is the Potter's are using a secret keeper." The table fell silent and the Death Eaters surrounding me looked at each other befuddled. We weren't sure what we had to do with this. One Death Eater, however, suggested a name._

_ "Sirius Black," Bellatrix said from her end of the table. "He always hung out with the Potters. I heard my aunt talking about it to my father the year after I was finished with Hogwarts."_

_ "Wouldn't that be too obvious?" Alecto said from the other end. "The Potter's aren't stupid." The Dark Lord thought about the information for a moment before turning to Severus._

_ "Severus, has Dumbledore said anything to you about the Potters?" Severus shook his head._

_ "No, my Lord, he has not given me any information about them since they went into hiding." _

_ "There is one less obvious choice," Lucius said, "that the Potter's might have picked. He was more of a tag along, but Potter considered him a friend, nevertheless."_

_ "Who is it?" The Dark Lord hissed, clearly impatient._

_ "They called him Wormtail," he said, "although, Severus and I know him as a different name, Peter Pettigrew." _

_ "Pettigrew," the Dark Lord said to himself. You could tell a plan was forming in his mind and, when all the events clicked into place, he dismissed us. I stopped Severus at the end and handed him his package._

_ "Do you think it's true," I whispered into his ear while giving it to him._

_ "No," he hissed back, "Albus is smarter than that. It is most likely Sirius." I nodded and turned to leave when a few Death Eaters stopped me._

_ "Lamar, come here." I turned around to face them._

_ "What do you want, Carrow?" I asked._

_ "We were planning to walk around a bit. Maybe scare a few Muggles and get the Ministry flustered. Care to join us?" I looked at them. Even though I was a spy for Dumbledore, I still had to be 'evil.' I nodded slowly._

"You actually went with them! Were you high or something?" Lavender exclaimed.

"Even though we were spies for Albus we still had to be like Death Eaters," I said. "I wanted to go with them to make sure they didn't kill anyone. Not all of my intentions were bad, Lavender."

"Someone did die, though," she said quietly.

_They walked for some time, taking me down windy dark roads and narrow alleyways. It was sometime before they stumbled upon a group. They watched the girls, all around the age of 10, exit a nearby store, which was now closing, and walk down the street. "Let's go," Alecto mumbled, starting to follow them. I trailed close behind our group and watched the girls look behind them a few times before starting to pick up their pace. "Split up," she mumbled. I pursued the Carrows quickly while the rest of the group went separate ways. The girls in front of us were running now. We chased them down to an alleyway and they soon became cornered. "Please don't hurt us," one of them said. "We have little money, but you can have it." _

_ "Foolish girl," Amycus said, "we don't want your money." I scanned the faces quickly and saw Lexie. I gasped aloud just as the killing curse was screamed. The green light lit up the alley way for a split second as the first child was killed and fell to the ground._

_ "Are you mad?" I exclaimed at her, pushing myself to the front of the Death Eaters. "Do you want the Ministry to find us?" The Unforgivable Curses had a tracker on them and, with that, the Ministry could find the caster's location easily. Not to mention she performed the spell in front of Muggles. Lexie locked eyes with me for a moment. I had to save her. "Plus, she isn't even a Muggle!" I pointed at Lexie. "She's a Patterson. She's a witch." But the group had pushed forward and ignored everything I said. Amycus killed another and Lexie screamed. Lexie and the other girl looked at each other for a moment with their fear filled eyes. They killed off the last one and Lexie began to back up closer against the wall, her eyes filled to the brim with tears. _

_ "Avada-"_

_ "No!" I shouted, interrupting the curse. "She's not even a Muggle! Her parents went to Hogwarts with us. Just let her go. I'll take her with me."_

_ "We can't have any witnesses, Lamar. Surely you understand. You are a Death Eater after all," Amycus said._

_ "Please," I said. "I'll Obliviate her myself. Just don't kill her."_

_ "Is that weakness I hear, Lamar?" Her face twisted into a repulsive smile. She drew her wand high up in the air. "Avada Kedevra!" As the green jet of light illuminated the alley, I jumped towards the curse in an attempt to block it from Lexie, but I was too late. Lexie Patterson had taken her final breath._

_ I stayed where I was, kneeling in front of Lexie, as the others went off somewhere else. I knew I had to act quickly. The Ministry and a handful of Aurors would be looking for the caster and I didn't want to be near the area. I quickly scooped Lexie's dead body in my arms and began to run the back way to Violet's house. I didn't want to use any more spells in the area for the fear of the Aurors finding us._

_ "Violet!" I called as I kicked open the front door. I carried Lexie to the couch as Violet rushed out of her bedroom. The rest of the family soon followed. I stepped back and let them have space and made my way to the foyer. Tears fell softly from my face. Lavender slowly came down the stairs, happy to see me, until she saw what was going on in the living room. Her face dropped and she rushed over to see her sister. _

"I told your mother that I had come across a group of Death Eaters and tried to save her. I couldn't tell her that I was a Death Eater. It was too risky. She forgave me, but I could never forgive myself." Lavender was silent and she nodded slowly.

"Thank you," she mumbled quietly. "Happy Christmas." Lavender stood up and left slowly back to her common room. I was happy that I told her. She deserved to know the truth about how her sister died and maybe somewhere, in the afterlife, Lexie was looking down on us.

Smiling.

* * *

**A/N: So there wasn't a lot of Christmas action but we now know the truth about Lexie's death. The next chapter is going to be fun to read and write! Although, I have to warn you and I will when I post the new chapter, you shouldn't read it if you didn't read/watch Deathly Hallows or Half- Blood Prince. It ruins the end of HBP and some of Snape's story in DH. Please comment!**


	10. Chapter 9: Albus's Plan

Mistakes and Promises

Chapter 9

I sat at my desk and flipped through the rest of the homework I needed to grade. Sighing I picked up the first paper and began to read. When I went to school here I had wanted to become an Auror. Never, in my wildest dreams, would I think of coming back here to teach. Sadly, because of my current 'job,' if you can even call being a Death Eater a job, I am forced to. I marked and changed the errors on the paper before giving it an acceptable. As I picked up the next paper, there was a knock on my door. "It's open," I said simply changing 'denomtor' to 'dementor.'

"Albus wants to talk with you," Severus said. I looked up at him. Something was bothering him or he was just deep in thought; his eyes held a vacant expression. If I could I would try Legilimency, but Severus, like myself, was skilled in Occlumency and it would be quite useless to try.

"Are you okay?" He shook his head yes before adding, "The password is 'Sherbet Lemon.'" I nodded and left for the Headmaster's office.

I knocked on the door softly and the door opened slightly. I found Albus, as usual, at his desk. He was writing ever so carefully. He soon stopped and read it before looking up at me. His eyes held the mischievous twinkle as they always did, and, even though he was clearly tired and sickly, they made him look energetic and well. "Sit down, Skyla," the headmaster said, motioning to the chair in front of him. Dumbledore smiled slightly and put the official looking documents he was writing to the side, intertwining his hands together in their place.

"What are those?" I asked curious.

Albus patted the pile and softly said, "My will. It is one of the reasons why I've asked you to come down here tonight."

"What do I have anything to do with your will?"

The twinkle left his eyes leaving my mind to take guesses at the truth. In the back of my head, though, I already knew; since that meeting from so long ago, I knew. After taking a deep breath, he said, "I'm dying, Skyla. I get closer to death each day and there are some things I need to explain to you before I'm gone. Severus already knows. He's known from the beginning, during the summer."

"I know," I mumbled. "The Dark Lord had mentioned that Draco was going to have to kill you." I stopped. "You're not actually going to let him do it are you? What about Harry? What about the school? The Dark Lord will take it once you're gone and he'll win! And no one will be able to stop him." My voice became louder with each question.

"Draco will not be the one to kill me, Skyla. Severus is going to."

"What are you talking about, Albus?" I asked. My mind was swarming. Severus couldn't kill Dumbledore. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"No," he said softly. "Even if Draco wasn't sent to kill me, I don't have much time to live anyway. However, I will not allow Draco's soul to be damaged."

"And what about Severus's soul?" I asked harshly. "Did it ever cross your mind about what this would do to him?"

"Severus and I have already agreed and arranged this, Skyla. Do not interrupt me again until I am finished. After I am gone, The Dark Lord will take over the school and you, along with Severus, must do everything in your power to keep the students of Hogwarts safe. Promise me, Skyla, that you will let no harm come to any of the children that return."

I looked up at Albus softly and nodded, "I promise." I stood up slowly, thinking that his lengthy pause was my signal to leave.

"One more thing," he said, "Severus has important information to give to Harry, but if he should fail, I need you to be the one to deliver it." Albus handed me a small flask with a silvery substance in it. "These are the conversations I had with Severus that Harry must hear. You are only to give it to Harry and no one else. You are not permitted to use them and Severus is not to know that you have them. If you truly wish to know the contents ask Severus yourself, but do not use these." I nodded and turned to exit the office of the dying headmaster.

It was ironic. I hated to say it, but, in truth, what Harry had to do after Severus and I spent years of protecting him was ironic. Harry has to die and the Dark Lord must be the one to kill him. Didn't Albus say we must protect him from the Dark Lord those sixteen years ago? Now we had to let Harry, the only living thing left of Lily, die. I hate irony.

"When?" I asked Severus after he told me.

"When the Dark Lord fears for the snake's protection," he mumbled. "It makes no sense, but that's what Albus told me."

"Why?" I asked. "Why must he give up his life?"

"Part of the Dark Lord lives inside Harry. Until Harry dies the Dark Lord cannot." Severus stood up and looked out the window. His body was here but his mind was elsewhere. I stood up to join him and wrapped my arms around his body in the process.

"It will be okay," I said softly. "This is how it's just meant to be."

"If only I didn't tell him the-"

"No. Don't start with the prophecy again. The Dark Lord had two options. You had no control over who he picked."

"I hate this."

"I know, Sev. I do too."

I awoke early and walked over to the small calendar on my desk. Crossing off January 8th, I smiled and grabbed a small wrapped package and the letter that sat on top of it off my desk. Walking down the hall, I made my way to a familiar room.

Severus's mood had improved. If you were a student, however, his temper has been since you meet him; to me, though, he was almost back to his normal self. He had always kept his feelings trapped inside himself around everyone. I didn't understand how he did that; I don't think I ever would.

I opened the door and quietly snuck in. Severus would hate me for doing this. Throughout the week he had been specifically telling me that, his girlfriend or not, he would kill me if I treated January 9th more special than any other day.

I found him asleep on his desk. The papers he was grading were in a messy pile, some finished, complete with his sarcastic commends and low grades, and some ready for his quill to scrawl across them.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Happy Birthday, Sev." He opened his eyes slowly and sat up. It took him a few moments to realize what happened last night.

"What did you say?" he asked softly. He looked like he barley slept at all. Severus glanced at the box in my hand and winced. "Skyla, no. I don't celebrate."

"Oh, come on, Sev. Just one present. That's all." I held the box out to him. "It's nothing special anyway." He sighed, looked at me, and then the box again before giving in.

"If I find anything else…"

"Don't worry," I said. "There are no more presents or cake with candles." Severus mumbled something inaudible and slowly ripped open the parcel and studied its contents. His grumpy expression immediately changed.

"Is this…?" I nodded. Severus flipped 'Potions by M. N. Prince' open and looked through the pages.

"How did you manage to find a copy of it?"

"I have my ways," I said watching him admire the book. It was written by his Great Grandfather on his mother's side and a very rare and hard to find book I might add. Seeing his face like this though, after everything that has happened this year, was worth all the Galleons in the world. Severus hugged me tight.

"Thank you. I know I said I didn't want anything, but I'm glad you got this."

* * *

**A/N: Feel free to kill me. I am slipping into the bad habit of waiting weeks before I edit and finally post this. I feel like a jerk face. However, I am very happy with all of my supportive readers! Thank you all! I would appreciate a comment once in a while though… Anyway, as a treat to you all here's a sneak peek at the next chapter of Mistakes and Promises. Keep in mind the next chapter is skipping a head to April so we can get some plot lines rolling.**

_ It was cold. The ground was grassy and mist rolled across it. Even though I didn't want to, I kept walking towards the graveyard. My mind said turn back but my legs wouldn't hear of it. The black, eerie gate pushed itself open and I found myself going straight to a medium sized tombstone with a name engraved into it._

_ 'Severus Snape'_


	11. Chapter 10:Offer Part 1

Mistakes and Promises

Chapter 10

Days blurred into weeks and weeks into months. The white snow melted and the grounds became green again. Severus and I were closer than we ever were in our Hogwarts years. He still kept his feelings hidden, left for me to figure out on my own, but that was one thing that I could live with. Slowly, my things started moving themselves over to his room and the small but comfortable couch became my new bed.

The troublemakers hadn't ceased their tricks, but luckily Severus and I were no longer the target. I assumed it was because of the fact that Severus had given them multiple detentions after the mistletoe incident that weren't very pleasant or perhaps they just got bored. Either way, I was fine with it.

I started to finally enjoy teaching somewhat, but it would never give me the same happiness that I thought I would have being an Auror. Perhaps, if we survived this war, I could retake my tests. However, I doubted they would accept me, spy or not. We were required to create final exams for the students to take during the first few weeks of June and begin reviewing for the N.E.W.T and O.W.L students. I was quite confident that most of my students would pass. There were a few, however, that would be repeating a level.

After glancing at my calendar quickly and crossing off yesterday's date, March 31st, I stood up and began to address the fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherins who had just sat down. "Your O. are coming up soon. They will not be easy as I am sure many of your other teachers have told you," I stood and began to walk slowly around the room. Lavender looked at me anxiously. She had slowly accepted my past wrongdoings over the last few months and enjoyed coming back to my class to visit and borrow books. "The grade you get on your test will determine whether or not you will be taking the class again next year and in turn will decide your future. Many job positions require a specific N.E.W.T level course and grade. If you don't pass the O.W.L to take that class you won't get the job.

So, keeping that in mind, I want you to open your books and start looking over what we did this year. Practice if you need to and I will be at my desk to answer any questions as long as they're not dim-witted as they normally are. You can pair up if you want, but I have the power to separate groups," I glanced in the direction of Lavender and Erin. As I sat down, the class began to pull out their books. Lavender walked up to my desk and handed me a worn book.

"Thank you, Professor," she said, smiling. I took 'Advanced Charms and Protective Spells,' and put it back on my shelf. I had acquired many books during the years when the Dark Lord was gone. Many of them were given to me by Albus but a couple where from Severus. They kept me busy during the years I was hiding. "Do you have anything else I might like?" I sighed.

"You should be studying for your O. ."

"But everything is so easy in the curriculum for this class and in Charms too," she whined.

"Why not study for something you're not good at," I said. "Potions perhaps." Her mother had exceeded in Charms and Potions and Lavender, unfortunately, didn't possess the skill for the latter. "You're falling behind, Lavender. If you want I can see if Severus will help you because, if you want to become an Auror like you did when you were younger, you need to pass Potions with an 'O.'" Lavender rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"He wouldn't do it."

"I think if I asked him he would," I said. "Would you want to do that?" Lavender nodded, slowly as if unsure she truly wanted to spend more time with the Potions Master than necessary. Taking a book out of her bag, she sat back at her desk and read.

"Please, Sev.

"I said I would think about it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go teach a class." Severus walked past me and started to enter his class room, but I stepped in front of him.

"I want a definite answer now and I won't let you in until you give me one." Severus sighed and looked me in the eyes, annoyed.

"Why, Skyla? Why are you set upon having an exact response now?"

"I care for Lavender's wizarding education and I want to know if you can help her or not. And, if not, I want to be able to find someone who will before she has to take her O. ." Severus was silent for a moment and pondered my favor. Sure, he had many things to do and I understood that, but there was no reason why he couldn't take one of his free periods and use it to tutor Lavender. I would even help him if needed.

"Alright very well," he said. "I will help her. Now, let me into my class." Smiling, I went to leave and tell Lavender the good news. "One more thing." I turned back around and faced him. "Inform her that we shall start this afternoon after lunch. I am aware she has a study because during that time period she enjoys running around outside of my class room like a dunderhead with Brushalie and Malfoy."

"I'll tell her." Leaving, I headed for my office. I knew Lavender would be in there to visit as she normally did on Tuesdays. I opened the door to find Lavender along with Skie, sitting in front of my desk, planning something and giggling. "What are you two up to?" I asked. The girls turned quickly.

"Nothing, Professor Lamar," Skie said quickly. "Just our April Fool's Day prank." I raised my eyebrow.

"Nothing similar to the mistletoe incident I hope."

"Nope," she said. "I'll see you later, Lav." Skie bounced out of my office and I felt slightly bad for her next victim.

"I asked Professor Snape if he would help you," I said sitting down at my desk. Lavender shifted in her seat.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"This afternoon after lunch." Lavender nodded.

"I was thinking-" Lavender was interrupted by a large auburn owl swooping into the open classroom window. It dropped a letter on my desk and perched itself on the back of a chair. I picked up the envelope, turned it over, and opened it, breaking the Ministry of Magic seal. Slowly, I pulled out the contents and read.

_Ms. Lamar,_

_We are writing to inform you that on March 31__st__ of the year 1997, Anna Belden Lamar was found dead in an apartment near Cokeworth. More information about her death will be released to you at a later time. Enclosed is a letter she had intended to send to you that was found at her residence._

_Sincerely, _

_Marcus Crenshaw_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

"What is it?" asked Lavender. "What does it say?" I did not reply to her. I couldn't do anything. My hand stayed covering my mouth and the letter sat in my other as I sat at my desk, speechless. I wasn't expecting this. Gradually, I pulled out the letter my mother wanted to send to me.

_My dearest Skyla,_

_By the time you read this, I will be far away from Hogsmeade. My sickness started to progress and I had to move back near my doctor's office. I hope you can understand. I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am for leaving you. You were my world, but I couldn't stay where I was. I don't think you will ever understand why I left, and I don't think I will either. I am sorry for not being there for you even when I was physically present. I hope you received my gift and I hope you liked it. Maybe, when I am strong enough to travel, I will take up your offer and come visit with you._

_Love,_

_Mum_

"Skyla, what's wrong?" Lavender asked. I still couldn't talk. I didn't even realize Lavender had stood up until I felt her arms wrap around me into a hug as small tears started to fall down my face.

"Skyla?" Without looking, I knew it was Severus. Why he came to talk to me I didn't know; I didn't care. Lavender let go slowly.

"I'll come by tomorrow," she mumbled. "I'm sorry." The door shut softly as she let herself out. Severus walked over to me and placed a hand lightly on my shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked.

"She's dead," I said quietly. "She's dead." The tears began to fall quickly now. My mother had left me once again, but this time, I could not get her back; nobody would be able to. Severus had taken the letters from my hand and read it silently before pulling me into a rare and loving hug.

"I am so sorry," he whispered. I kept crying and I held unto his arms so I wouldn't fall over. I felt unstable and I knew, if I let go, I would plunge to the hardwood floor. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. I thought we could make up and try to get back some of the lost years. She didn't deserve to die; not this soon. A muffled sob escaped from my mouth and Severus stood there silently, holding me. But, at the moment, that was all I needed.

**A/N:********The original chapter was so big, I knew I would have to split it into two parts. I wasn't planning on it at first, but I really needed too. I'm editing and revising part 2 now, so don't expect it right away. As you might have guessed, that awful cliffhanger preview is in part 2. Guess you'll have to wait for that too.**

******Please remember to comment/review/say something! It keeps me going if I know that someone likes this enough to say something. For those of you who already do, thank you. It means a lot.**


	12. Chapter 10:Offer Part 2

Mistakes and Promises

Chapter 10 Part 2

I awoke the next morning wrapped in a warm blanket with the soft sunlight coming through the open window. Severus was beside me, his arm loosely hung around me. Sitting up, I realized that I must have cried myself to sleep. Carefully, I slid off of the bed, attempting not to wake Severus up. He most likely fell asleep before me or didn't mind that I had taken over his bed. I grabbed my shoes and quietly left the room in the direction of the grounds.

I was out in the cool air for hours before I decided to go inside. While out there, a letter had arrived from my father explaining when the funeral would be. Her other family had already planned it.

It appeared that, after leaving my father, my mother managed to get help for her problems. How that was successful would always amaze me, but it seems that everyone can change if they have the chance; I had changed once. I just wished that she had wanted to fix herself before she left me, before it was too late. However, maybe she didn't leave because she needed fixing; she could have been unhappy with her life amid us and perhaps she did beyond doubt thought I was a disappointment. The answer, though, would remain unclear because it had died with her.

My uncle had put together the funeral with my other aunt. I was surprised they even invited us; after my mother left, they had taken her side. To them, she was right to leave my father.

As I walked back inside, I decided to talk to Albus about leaving for the funeral date and maybe even suggesting that Severus covered my classes. I spoke the password, "Sherbert Lemon," and quietly walked up the stairs. I pushed the door, already ajar, fully open and found three familiar faces staring back at me. "I'm sorry, Albus," I said. "I didn't know you were busy. I'll come back later."

"Nonsense, Skyla. We were just finishing up." Dumbledore turned to the man in the left hand chair. "I'm sure you remember Skyla Lamar, Horace." My former Professor smiled.

"Of course," he said. "One of my better students. You wanted to become an Auror, right?"

"Yes, Professor."

"How did it go?" Slughorn asked. "I'm sure you passed."

"I didn't take the test," I admitted. Although he attempted to sound understanding, I could tell Slughorn was disappointed in his previous student.

"I'm sure you had a good reason for it."

"Skyla," Albus interrupted, saving me from lying, "what is it you needed?"

"I need some time off for just a few days in a couple of weeks," I started. "My mother died and as much as I don't want to go, my father needs support. Severus could even cover my classes if I asked him."

"I am sure Severus would want to go with you. You two after all, if the rumors are true, are a couple." Harry, who had been silent since I entered, made a slight disgusted noise as if he couldn't imagine his potions professor dating anyone.

"Severus Snape?" Slughorn asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"I'll be fine on my own," I reassured him but Albus wouldn't hear of it.

"You need support as much as your father does, even if you and she did not get along well. I will find someone to cover. In fact, perhaps you would want to tackle potions, Horace." Slughorn looked surprised for a moment then, pondering it, nodded slowly.

"Just for a few days, Albus."

"Excellent!" Dumbledore exclaimed, clasping his hands together. "Now that it is settled, I think we should all head down to the Great Hall for breakfast." Slughorn and Harry stood exiting the office. Albus walked out behind me as I slowed down a few paces so we were out of earshot.

"What was Professor Slughorn doing here?" I asked quietly.

"Let us say that Horace has a memory that I need to view," Albus said. I frowned; Dumbledore was always cryptic.

"Did you get it?"

"No," he sighed, "which is why I am glad you need someone to cover for you. It will give me more time to retrieve it." I nodded as we silently continued down towards the Great Hall.

"Now, I hope you all finished your essays on curing Werewolf bites. Once you hand them in you can leave." The first year students quickly walked up and turned in the papers before exiting the classroom. Once it was cleared out, I too left the room towards Severus's class. He wasn't at breakfast, and I didn't get a chance to ask him about the funeral.

"This is the fifth time this week, Brushalie! Do you honestly expect me to think it was an accident?" Severus's loud voice echoed down the hall as I made my way closer to his classroom. I wasn't sure what Skie did this time, but it didn't sound good.

"Honestly, Professor," Skie said as I opened the door slightly. "I didn't mean to blow it up."

"Detention, Brushalie." Severus paused for a moment, spotting me in the door way and motioned for me to enter. "The rest of you back to work!" he snapped.

"I didn't know you had a class," I said. "I'll come back later. I just needed to ask you something."

"No," he sighed. "It's fine." Severus walked over towards the door that led to his office and I followed in suit. He closed the door behind me. "What is it?" The candles that lit the windowless room made shadows dance across his face as he spoke.

"I have to go to my mother's funeral for my father," I began. "He needs me there. However, Albus is under the impression that you would go with me since we're a 'couple.'"

"Since when did Albus figure this out?"

"Sev, even when we came here rumors spread throughout Hogwarts quickly. Plus, we have our troublemakers as well to spread everything," I replied. "Anyway, that's not the point. Would you go with me? Albus needs you out in any case so Slughorn can cover and he can retrieve some memory."

"Why does he need our old professor's memory?"

"No idea. Albus always has plans up his sleeve, though." Severus nodded and opened up the door.

"I'll see you at dinner," he said quietly as I turned to leave. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a surprise, Skyla. You're not supposed to know." For a second, I thought I saw a flicker of happiness in his eyes, a slight smirk dancing on his lips, but it faded in moments as he walked back out into his classroom.

The rest of my classes went by quickly. I had gotten used to lesson planning, grading, and teaching the students over the many months, but soon school would be over. I refused to think of next year when Albus would be gone. Hogwarts would never be the same without him epically considering that the Dark Lord might be running the school next year.

I turned and walked into the Great Hall as the rest of the students and staff were sitting down. Severus was already at the faculty table and when he spotted me a slight smirk appeared on his face as if he knew something I didn't; which he did.

"Are you going to tell me now?" I asked as I sat beside him and Professor McGonagall.

"After dinner," he said simply as if I was a child waiting for a birthday present. In fact, I felt like one too. I was never a patient person and I couldn't have gone through dinner fast enough. Severus, however, took his time, finishing just as Albus dismissed the students to bed. Slowly, he drained the last of his water and stood. "Let's go for a walk."

I sighed angrily and stood with him. "Fine." We walked through the empty hallways of the school and soon he lead me outside to the Viaduct Courtyard, the same spot where the Mistletoe incident happened. The stars twinkled above us and for Spring it was surprisingly warm. Severus stood under the ledge where Skie's mistletoe had ensnared us.

"Do you remember what happened here?" Severus asked.

"How could I forget?" I mumbled walking over to stand next to him. "If it wasn't for Skie and her mistletoe, I don't think we would be standing where we are now. How many years had we been friends before we truly realized we had feelings for each other?"

"As much as I hate to say it, possibly forever," he replied staring up into the clear sky. "I never thought that I would love anyone again. I never wanted to love again."

"I know, Sev. I've seen your Patronus. I loved her too, like a sister. Keep her in your heart, but make some room for me as well."

"I do," he said softly. "Every day, I do. I truly love you, Skyla. I never thought I would ever be able to say that to anyone, but I found you." Severus turned towards me and held my hands. Everything about this felt right like two broken souls finding each other. Severus let go for a moment reaching into his robes before pulling out a small box. "Your surprise."

I took the box from his hand and, slowly, opened it. I gasped at what I saw. This couldn't be real; it was too perfect. It's silver color glistened in the light as the expensive, small, yet elegant rock reflected the stars above us. "This must have cost a fortune, Severus. Why would you-"

"Because I love you," he said cutting me off from my ridiculous question. Smiling, I pressed my lips against his. Everything felt so perfect. I felt Severus slowly push the engagement ring onto my finger and I thought that nothing could go wrong.

It was cold. The sky was cloudy and the moonlight hidden from view. My feet made no noise as they stepped through the short grass. I wasn't sure where I was going, but for some reason I felt sad, as if I had lost a part of me. Soon, a large, black, ominous gate appeared into view and I continued walking straight towards it.

It creaked loudly as I opened it. My feet seemed to know where to go even though my mind did not. I passed both large and small tombstones each with dates and quotes on them. After a few moments, I reached a medium stone with a name engraved into it.

'Severus Snape'

My heart dropped and I knelt down in front of the grave open mouthed, noises of anguish barely coming out. Then, a small girl sat down beside me and I wondered if she was always there, following behind me, and I just didn't notice her before. Her green eyes glanced in my direction.

The girl had to be about eleven or twelve. Her pale skin contrasted her jet black hair and her curved nose looked vaguely familiar. She wasn't wearing anything special, just regular clothes. "You know this is your fault right?" she asked in her innocent voice.

"I know." The words were out of my mouth before I had a chance to think. Was it really my fault that Severus was dead?

"Now I'll be gone too," the child mumbled. "It's all your fault." Slowly but surely the girl began to fade away. I wanted to ask her what I did wrong, what made Severus die, but the words wouldn't come out, they were stuck in my throat. As she disappeared, I felt sad for some reason. I felt like I knew her. When she finally vanished, I managed to choke out.

"Why?"

It was dark when I woke so I knew it must have been early in the morning. I sat up in my own bed quickly and dangled my feet off of it before jumping down and racing across the hall to see if Severus was okay.

Slowly and quietly, I pushed open the door, using the small key he had given me months ago. My bare feet made silent footsteps as I sauntered over towards the bed. Then, I saw him.

He was safe.

Sighing with relief, I tried to shake the dream from my head. There was one way to see if it really meant something because in all honesty I think it did.

I had to go to the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the whole 'On HOLD' thing, but I've been super busy with life right now. It seems that I have something to do almost every weekend. I'm surprised I managed to finish the chapter let alone start it. I've been on a writing role, however, and already have some of the next chapter written.**

**Also, with the next chapter, I can finally release one of the trailers for Sacrifice. Just one though :). **

**Anyway, Snaperoo and Skyla...maybe you didn't see that coming...maybe you did. To my fellow roleplayers, I enjoyed rewriting that part. Severus didn't say much in the RP and Skyla acted quite dumb.**

**Please remember to comment/ review and vote. Comments really do mean a lot to me, even if you don't think so.**


	13. Chapter 11: Three Paths

Mistakes and Promises

Chapter 11

The Hall of Prophecies was located in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. Last year, many of the prophecies were destroyed in the Dark Lord's attempt to retrieve a prophecy of himself and Harry Potter. The few that were undamaged were taken into a highly secured area and you would have to pull a few strings to get in. Luckily, I knew who could help me get in: Albus.

I knew that, on the slight chance one was created, a prophecy concerning Severus's death would have most likely been destroyed. Nevertheless, I grew more worried as my dreams progressed further. Some were in the graveyard and in some I saw Severus's dead body lying in the school boathouse. No matter the location, one factor remained the same: Severus was going to die.

All week I was twisting the silver ring around my finger, fidgeting. Multiple times, my students stopped the lesson to correct me. My body might have been teaching, but my mind was back in the graveyard, in the boat house with that little girl. She was in all of them and in each time she blamed me before disappearing. Her green eyes were familiar, always haunting me.

Saturday morning, after sneaking past Severus, who was sleeping in for once, I headed down to Albus's office. I knocked on the door quietly, after climbing the stairs, and waited. "Come in, Skyla." Slowly, I pushed open the door.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked stepping in and shutting the door behind me.

"Who else would bother an old man at this hour? Besides," he said, "I know you were distracted all week. Severus was worrying about you."

"I need to get into the Hall of Prophecies," I said, getting to the point. "I know you can help me get in and I need to today."

"What is on your mind, Skyla?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't want to say anything until I'm sure. Please, just trust me on this one, Albus." The Headmaster sighed and pondered for a moment.

"Alright," he said after what felt like hours of silence. "I will contact the Ministry and do what I can as soon as possible. Until then be patient."

"Thank you, Albus," I said taking my prompt to leave. I had my hand on the door handle and began to twist it when he stopped me.

"I am sorry I will not be able to make it." I turned around and looked at him, knowing what he meant; he was sorry he would die, rather be killed, before Severus and I got married.

"I am too," I whispered, leaving.

On my way back, Severus spotted me. I attempted to go past him, feigning to be too busy to talk. He, however, didn't fall for it and held an arm out to stop me. It wrapped around my waist and pulled me in close. "What's wrong, Skyla?" he asked softly. I could hear the hint of sadness in his voice. "You've been avoiding me all week."

"I know," I muttered. "I'm sorry."

"That's it? No explanation?" Severus's face fell. "If you didn't want to accept you should have said something."

"No! It's not that. Sev, I couldn't be happier." I kissed his lips softly. "I love you."

"You are changing the subject," he said, his lips hovering inches from mine. His warm breath danced across my cheeks as he exhaled. When would his breathing finally stop, I wondered, and would it be my fault? I pulled away slightly at the idea.

"Later," I whispered. "I'll tell you later. I promise." I didn't want him to worry. Not yet anyway. Not until I was sure. He sighed, "Alright," and left for the Great Hall.

"No, no, no," Severus snapped. "Did you read the instructions? It calls for leeches first. Not the lacewing flies. Are you an imbecile?"

"Well, maybe," Lavender said, "if you stopped yelling at me and breathing down my neck I wouldn't mess up!"

"Enough!" he said. "Clear the cauldron and start over."

"But we've been at this for hours!"

"Then try not to make a mistake this time," he growled. Lavender's cauldron was wiped clean and she began to start the Polyjuice Potion again. She had been coming to the "study group" for only a few times now and it helped her a little. I was sure, eventually, she would get it perfect.

Lavender sighed and began to start it over. She hadn't even gotten to the second half. She came close once before making another mistake. The other potions were easy for her. This one, however, was giving her trouble.

I smiled to myself and continued to grade the last few papers. Camille had done werewolf transformation and it was very detailed. Some of the information couldn't have been in their text books. I looked up. Lavender was just about to start again when someone knocked on the door. I got up and answered it. It was Albus.

"I talked with the Ministry," he began. "They said they could grant you permission to view the prophecies."

"Thank you, Albus. When can I go?"

"Now if you like." He paused. "Just be careful, Skyla. Sometimes you will not find what you want."

"I know," I said grabbing my wand and a bag of floo powder. Quickly, I stepped into the fireplace in the corner of Severus's office and headed for the Ministry of Magic.

The hallways of the Department of Mysteries were dark and covered floor to ceiling with black, reflective tiles. Doors were positioned every so often, leading into another hallway of the same type; it was very easy to get lost. I only passed a few Ministry workers; nevertheless, they all managed to give me the same unwelcomed feeling.

When I finally reached the new home for the prophecies, I was checked for anything that could be dangerous to myself, the prophecies, or the ministry. "Name?" the guard asked.

"Skyla Lamar," I said. "Albus Dumbledore sent-"

"Yes we know," he said sharply. "You can enter." Slowly, I stepped in and the door was shut behind me. I was surprised at the number of prophecies still intact. However, some could be the newer ones. I looked around the room, the blue orbs looking back at me. The room had an eerie feeling as the blue lights from the prophecies reflected along the walls and floor. I didn't even know where to begin.

I started walking down the aisles, but all of the prophecies had names of specific people on them. I didn't see any with mine or Severus's name. Then I reached a section of Unknown Prophecies. The serer didn't know who the prophecy was about so it was recorded and stored here.

Walking down the row, I thought I heard a voice. It was faint, but it was there. I started faster in the direction of the noise until I saw it: a glass orb whose blue tint shone brightly than any of the others. I picked it up and the voice became louder.

_ "Three paths will cross and a choice must be made…one will live…one will die…and the other must decide their fates…Which will be the Sacrifice?"_

Then, it all made sense. This was my prophecy. The little girl blamed me because it was my choice. I almost dropped the orb out of shock. I could either kill or save Severus.

I felt as if the walls were closing in on me and began to walk back to the door. I had almost forgotten that the prophecy was in my hand. Quickly, I let it fall to the ground, the glass smashing into pieces, and the last words echoing in the quiet hall. _"Which will be the Sacrifice?" _I pushed open the door and went as quickly as I could down the long stretch of hall from before. I had to get to Hogwarts. I had to tell Dumbledore.

As soon as I was back in my office, I began to quickly move towards the Headmaster's office. "Hey, Professor-" The sixth year Gryffindor stopped me.

"Not now, Lav." I gently pushed her out of my way and continued moving. I didn't have time to talk to anyone. Not now. Not when Severus's life depended on it.

_Sacrifice._

"Skyla." It was Severus. I made a motion for him to come with me and soon his footsteps fell into step with mine. "What are you doing?"

"It's later." I shouted the password down the hall even before the Gargoyle statue came into view. Once we reached it, I sprinted up the stairs and pushed the door open to Albus's office.

"I shall assume," Albus began, sitting calmly at his desk going through a pile of papers, "that you found something." I nodded, words failing to form in my head. "What did it say?"

Even though I had destroyed it, the prophecy's words sill echoed loud in clear in my head as if I was listening to them for the first time. My voice was shakey as I began to spoke.

"_Three paths will cross and a choice must be made. One will live, one will die, and the other must decide their fates. Which will be the Sacrifice?_"

"Skyla, I do not see any indication that the prophecy refers to you or anyone in this school for that matter."

"But it was my prophecy! I could hear it unlike the others! It glowed brighter! My dreams-"

"You're worried about your dream?" Severus asked. "Skyla, it's a dream. It's not real."

"Dreams," I corrected. Severus rolled his eyes. "They're all the same. This girl she keeps blaming me. And you-" I choked. "You die every time."

"In a dream," he insisted.

"Skyla," Albus piped up. "The prophecy spoke of three. Who was the third?"

"I don't know. I could be anyone."

"I'm not going to die, Skyla. That's a promise." For some reason, however, I was not reassured.

* * *

**A/N:**** Well that's it. ****To my role-players****: I just had to make Camille's paper be on werewolf transformation since she knows so much about it :D. Please remember to ****comment!**** I love them so much! Also be on the lookout for a teaser trailer for Sacrifice since this chapter is now out!**

**On another note, if anyone wishes to ****join the Hogwarts roleplay (****formally on ) we are ****starting the Second Generation era**** and would welcome all new people! You do not have to be a member of the first generation roleplay to join. The only requirement is decent grammar and that you have read/watched all of the books/movies. It takes place, you guessed it, 19 years after the final battle of Hogwarts.**

**Join the fight at hogwartsroleplay. forummotion .com**


End file.
